A Raven's Love
by Hitomi-chan13
Summary: Gilbert Nightray isn't one to fall in love, especially after his master was dropped into the Abyss, but one girl changes that. One shot (?) GilxOC Sorry, for the bad summary... I promise the story is better!


**So I have a small, little obsession over Gilbert from Pandora Hearting... Okay, maybe not so small. Whatever, i wrote this fanfic out of my obsession and its set about 6 or 7 years before Oz escapes the Abyss. So Gil is like, 18 or 19. Hope you guys like it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. Only the fanfic plot...**

* * *

"Gilbert!" Quinn Lennox shouted to the raven haired boy down the hall. He turned his golden eyes to the girl calling to him. It was the new worker for Pandora, around eighteen or nineteen. She ran over and grinned at Gil.

"Hello, Miss Quinn." He said in a polite voice. The girl was cute in her fitting Pandora uniform and wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail. He blinked himself out of the thought. He had no time for affection.

"I've told you time and time again, just call me Quinn. No need for formality. And I need you to sign off on these papers that Break asked for." She fiddled with the papers and handed them to him with a pen.

"That's all?" He sighed in slight disappointment. He signed the papers and winced at the blatant obviousness of his dejection.

"Well, you could run some errands with me," she giggled lightly, "But I doubt that'd be interesting to you."

"What would we be doing?" Gilbert, in a impulsive action, blurted out. Quinn tilted her head in subtle shock but answered anyway.

"Mostly gathering information on a few illegal contractors. Nothing special." She shrugged.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous to do by yourself?" He asked, fearing for the girl's life.

"Maybe." Quinn smiled. "But I'd do anything for Pandora. They took care of me when my parents died. When I had nothing but myself and my tears."

The boy's golden eyes widened and stared at this girl in front of him. There was darkness within her. A certain loneliness that he too had felt until Master Oz had taken him in. He wanted to help her. He needed to be with her.

"I guess... I guess I can go with you then..." He replied, not meeting her eyes. His cheeks were red.

Quinn smiled and nodded, telling him that she'd be right back. She ran off and Gil simply fiddled with his revolver, slipping the bullets in and out unconsciously. What was he doing? He could be doing so much more important work but he instead chooses to aid a girl he barely knew in a simple task. He sighed and looked at the clear blue sky. Might as well go along with it.

* * *

"Ah, that was a lot of work for one day." Quinn yawned, stretching he arms out. Gilbert smiled at her childish mannerisms and nodded. They did a lot that day, asked a lot of questions. Nothing dangerous had happened, though. He would always take notice when their hands touched while walking next to each other or the way she would always greet everyone with a kind smile.

"We should go back." He said, secretly not wanting their time together to end. These feelings he had, the constant pounding of his heart and the urge to smile kindly at her, they were things he didn't understand. He hadn't understood them for the bare month that she had been there.

"Sure." Quinn stood and flashed him a grin again. She always seemed to be smiling, at everyone and everything in any situation. But it seemed so... forced. Gil thought about this as he followed the brown haired girl into a thick crowd. They started to get separated. He reached for her hand.

"Gilbert?" She said, red rising to her cheeks. He blushed as well.

"I can't have you getting lost." He said in a gruff tone and and walked in the direction of the Rainsworth mansion. A small smile played on Quinn's lips as Gil led them forward. Soon the crowd dissipated and they found themselves in an empty alley, alone, still holding hands.

"Are we... lost?" Quinn asked. Gilbert looked around and widened his eyes. They were. But how? He knew exactly where the mansion was. This shouldn't have happened. Then, they heard a maniacal laughter float down the alley way. They turned to see a red hooded figure walking towards them.

"Zwei..." Gilbert glared. The member of Baskerville smiled at the pair and spoke.

"Wow, Gil!" She said in fake surprise. "You're holding onto her hand so tightly. She must mean a lot to you!"

"Leave now." Gilbert growled, his eyes flashing in anger. "Or I will kill you."

Zwei seemed to think about it for a second, but just laughed again. "Nah. I think I'll just toy with your little girlfriend." Zwei jumped into the air and activated Doldum, trapping Quinn a mess of threads.

"Gilbert!" She screamed as her hand got ripped away from his. His heart clenched in panic as he saw Quinn's body hanging in midair. She struggled to pull herself out of the threads. Gil turned to glare at Zwei.

"Stop this." He commanded. But Zwei only giggled and pulled out a spear. She rushed towards him and he pulled out his revolver, shooting every bullet, only to miss each time. Zwei got closer and closer and...

*SLICE*

...the spear grazed Gil's side, shooting pain through his body. The hooded girl stabbed again, hitting his arm, and again, slicing his leg. He dropped to the ground, shaking in pain. The grip on his revolver loosened. Quinn screamed his name and reached out to him. She reached for a knife in her pocket and struggled for the handle.

"Gil, that's no fun~" Zwei said, pouting a bit. She kicked him in the side and shrugged, preparing to stab him again. Gilbert glared at the hooded figure and tried to get up. Quinn finally got a hold on her knife and skillfully hurled it towards Zwei, impaling itself in her shoulder. Zwei gasped and stumbled back. Once, twice, three times and she smiled again.

"Fine, I guess I'll leave for now. But I'll be back, and next time, you won't be let free." Zwei chuckled and jumped away. Quinn dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. She gasped back the screams and went over to Gil.

"Oh my... Gilbert!" She yelled, tears running down her face. His vision started to go blurry and the last thing he saw was a group of Pandora members, rushing to help him and Quinn, her brown eyes looking at him in worry.

* * *

Gilbert woke up on a small bed. He feel a weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw Quinn, sleeping peacefully, with her head on his mid section. She had changed out of her Pandora uniform and was now in a short sleeved shirt and a skirt. As for Gil, his shirt was off and there were bandages covering his wounds. He sighed. He was alive.

Gil shifted himself, only causing pain to course through his body and to wake Quinn up. She stared at him for a few seconds, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"G-Gilbert!" She said through tears. "I-I'm so sorry! I th-thought you were dead! I was s-so worried!"

Gil just lay there, enjoying the feel of her skin on his and blushing immensely. He slowly lifted his hand to pat her hair.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He said, totally aware that he was half naked. To his disappointment, she let go of him and wiped away her tears.

"I shouldn't have offered for you to come with me today." She said, still sniffling. "I got you hurt and I like you so much. This whole month, I've just been trying to be near you and I go and do something stupid..."

Gilbert's gold eyes widened, realizing her words. She realized them too and stuttered to fix her slip up.

"I... I meant that... you're a nice person... and I..." He sat up and leaned forward, kissing her lips and shutting her up. Her brown eyes widened in shock, but she soon kissed him back. He placed his hand on her cheek and guided her face and body closer to his. She ended up on the bed next to him and they deepened the kiss, his sturdy body leaning over her fragile one. Gil's tongue entered her mouth and she gasped, running her hands through his jet black hair, pulling him closer. He held her body to his, as if he feared that, if he let go, he'd lose her. The kiss was passionate and hungry, a desperate act of closeness after a dangerous encounter. He pulled his mouth away from hers, panting. He was now completely over her, his legs straddling hers. His golden eyes bore into her brown ones, looking deep into her heart.

"I love you." He whispered. He didn't care if it was unreasonable. He didn't care if it was too soon. These feelings were undeniable. He was in love with her.

Quinn blushed and turned away. "I... I love..."

"No," He said, holding her jaw gently and turning her face towards him. "Look at me when you're saying it." He sounded so commanding and passionate, she had no choice but to surrender to him. She looked into his eyes and

"I... love you too." She said, her face all red. Gilbert smiled and kissed her again. This time, it was slow and sweet. He relished the taste of her lips on his, pressing his body to hers. When he lifted himself up again, she noticed the long scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip. He shifted uncomfortably and cringed. Quinn simply smiled, a real smile, and kissed his scar, sending shivers down his spine.

"You are beautiful, Gilbert Nightray." She said in a wistful tone. He stared into her eyes and smiled slightly. He kissed her lips again.

A knock on the door interruped them. Break and Sharon walked through the door.

"Gil, I heard about..." Break started and then looked to Gil. Then to Quinn. Then back to Gilbert. He gave a huge grin and snickered.

"Oh, Gil!" Break said in a teasing tone, "I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff!" Gilbert and Quinn blushed bright red.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Gilbert said in panic. He got off Quinn and started to wave his arms in protest. Quinn just blushed and got sympathetic pats from Sharon.

Soon, Gil ushered the two out of the room, insisting that he was fine and all he needed was rest. He looked to Quinn, who was staring out the window into an orange sky.

"I meant what I said." Gilbert spoke seriously. Quinn looked back at him and grinned.

"I know. I meant it too." She replied. He smiled in satisfaction but soon blushed again. He sat next to her on the bed again and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What?" She asked, curious about his actions. He bit his lip.

"Can you say it again?" He asked. Quinn smiled kindly and moved her mouth to his ear, her lips brushing is as she spoke.

"I love you."

* * *

**So, thats the end... or is it? Lol, so I came up with a small ending for this because my OC doesnt "show up" in the anime. If youd like to know what happens to her, please comment~**

**Thanks for rea**

**ding,**

**Hitomi**


End file.
